Where for art thou Natalia?
by Candy Cane County
Summary: I don't know what happened, but when the mysterious girl appeared in the bar that day, Jace Wayland had some feelings for her. It seemed an interesting enough story, so I tracked down the girl and had her tell me the rest of it.  Rated T for cussing...
1. Chapter 1

I saw the whole scene that day, in the Blue Light bar. I wasn't exactly sure what happened after, so I had to track down the girl. The one who started it all. So I'll tell you what I saw, then I'll tell you what she's supplied me with. It all makes quite the interesting story.

Blue Light, one of the strictly no mundane bars. Anyone else was welcome, as long as they weren't outlawed and they weren't demons that is. Jace Wayland was causing trouble for the third time this week. One or two people turned their heads when a heavily scarred hand pushed the shadowhunter girl into the bar and swiftly disappeared. I was watching extremely closely. The girl was shaking. Her head twitched quickly from side to side, as if searching for something, or someone.

"J-Jace?" she whispered. The voice was melodic, but it was worried, afraid of something and a hint angry as well.

The asshole in question turned his head from smiling at a group of warlocks who certainly didn't have the same expression he did. "Natalia!" he grinned widely when he saw her, although he looked unsure, maybe thinking she couldn't be real.

"Help." She cried. The figure was almost glowing, which I hadn't noticed until then, fell forward. Jace had her standing, limply though, in his arms in less than a second. Or maybe it was two, but I wasn't counting. I was looking, or more staring, at the perfect line of blood trailing from under where her hair left off. I couldn't see how fair it went, but the sight simply disturbed me, and I sat back farther in my chair.

"What the hell happened?" that was Jace. It didn't take him long to yell for one of the warlocks to come help him.

"A magic influenced sleep. She was attacked. I saw someone push her in here. Might have been them." The warlock diagnosed.

"Can, you help her?" Jace asked. He had worried lines on his forehead, something no one saw too often with Jace. None of us had any clue who this girl was, or why she was here, but Jace had some connection with her. He obviously wasn't afraid to kill one of us to get answers. He actually cared. But they weren't related. That much was obvious. The girl had had almost indigo colored eyes and a maroon type of color for her hair. She wasn't particularly tall, and looked a bit starved. She wore plain black clothes that weren't meant to fit her.

"Can you?" the warlock sneered in reply. I had a feeling this wouldn't end well. Yet Jace simply nodded, carrying the girl out of the bar without another look. And that was the last I saw of Jace Wayland and his mysterious girl for a few weeks.

A/N; So? You like? I have no clue what time in the series this should take place, you guys have a clue? I'm leaving this as a one shot until I get a response. Anyone?


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: FURK UVV U DIRTY PREPS.

Trolololol

I'm trying to do this, guys. I've been trying for a long time. I'm sorry.

So now I'm doing it. It's like your birthday, right? Yep.

Also, uhmmm… I think someone asked whose point of view that it was in. To answer, it was *ahem*some vampire… yeah. :D Let's get on with this…

Also, if everyone starts wondering :P (lol no one cares.) it's in Natalia's P.O.V. till I say otherwise.

I woke up in different clothes than before in a bed that seems much more comfortable than before. There is a chair on one side of the room, and everything looks neat, save for the bed I'd been sleeping in, the sheets crumpled and mostly hanging off the edges. And there's someone in the chair. I noticed this all in the dark, and as speaking.

"Who are you? Where am I? Are they coming?" I asked, evidently startling whoever it was in the chair, who had just thought his watch was over, and had evidently fallen asleep, and was jostled awake.

"What do you want, Princess? Ahem… I mean… _good, you're awake._" Jace's voice drifted across the room in almost a hiss. It was Jace because he was the only person who had ever called me princess. Mainly because he was the only person I'd ever allowed to. Don't ask why I allowed him to.

_Saaaave the Fraaaay…_

"So, so we're safe." I whispered in an almost mumble, ignoring the whispers in my head. Those had been happening for a while. I didn't want to ask what the hell that was about.

"You're safe here, Princess," Jace assured me in a voice like honeydew. I always associated his voice with honeydew. It was unexplainable, just as Jace's hatred for ducks was. "You're always safe with me."

That was certainly Jace. He was the same as ever, trying to act like a hero around me. I was _ahem _'dropped off' at the Institute for a year, maybe a year and a half, by my lousy ungrateful parents who decided that a young shadowhunter like me wasn't fit to go demon hunting with them.

Then they died. Look how that turned out. Not that I won't mourn every day for the rest of my life, but hey, shadowhunter has gotta have optimism. It happens to often to be damaged permanently. After that, I went out, to… I don't know exactly, find myself? It was like, adventure. I told Jace and everyone else that I would be back soon. Soon was around four years, because only just weeks after I left, that was when it happened.

A/N: Kay so, I'll try to update once a week for now, unless I have too much work, or whatever. But if anyone even cares at all… then bother me about it. :D

Each chapter should be around a page long, (typing in 12 size font on Microsoft word) or longer. This includes Auters nutez. (this thing! :3)

Well bye then.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I'm updating.

Breakfast was quiet, probably because it was about 3 in the morning and Jace and I were the only ones awake. Also I didn't want to talk about anything. That is to be saying that it was all fine and quiet until Alec walked through the room, completely silent, but completely seen. And he saw us too.

"Uhh… Ahem… I was, I was, Natalia?" He tried. Not a very good try either. (A/N: the silence rune wore off in a matter of seconds. :I)

"You were Natalia? When was that? Because I don't remember it." Jace remarked. Alec rolled his eyes. I stood up, prompted to by the fact that if I didn't do something soon we'd probably just sit there for a while awkwardly and not accomplishing anything. And as standing proposes walking, I did that too, and walking proposes getting somewhere, I chose Alec as somewhere. Walking somewhere proposes doing something once you've gotten there; hugging Alec Lightwood was something this time. I like hugs.

"HEY! WAKE UP! NATALIA'S HERE!" Alec could be that loud when he wanted to. Even if I didn't want him to. I pulled back and stared, but not with anger. I don't get angry very easily. Just a bit of annoyance. Of course I don't _like _getting annoyed easily either. I don't like negative feelings much in general.

"What are you thinking? I didn't even get to finish my three-hours-after-midnight late-night-snack quiet breakfast. And now I'm going to have to explain everything that I don't have any clues about. Boo to you Alec Lightwood." I whisper at him, with no hints of anger in my voice, exceptions for annoyance even though it isn't anger near the last two sentences. Also this concentrated whispering has distracted me from noticing Jace standing behind me all of a sudden.

My concentration is obviously not at its best these days. I blame being trapped in a cellar for however long. And by the way, it wasn't even I wine cellar, so I couldn't even get drunk to calm my nerves. Not that I would have of course. But it might have been nice to have the option.

Wait, Natalia, aren't you like, a tough ass mother effing Shadowhunter that takes shit from nobody, you ask? I thought so. But maybe that's the problem. I was fighting against nobody. The only body I could ever take shit from. Exceptions maybe for Jace, because pretty much everybody has to take shit from Jace. It isn't like, a sign-up sheet where only the unlucky people who get to the bulletin board last have to. If you know him, you automatically become that unlucky person. Which sometimes has its perks, though perks that I haven't discovered yet.

My thought process is getting a bit scrambled, and I've begun rambling haven't I? Well that's alright, because here comes a distraction. Names; Isabelle and Max Lightwood. Also someone you won't know named Simon is here. Well actually, you will know him in a while. But you don't know him now. I don't care if you start screaming the name Lewis at me right now. You're wrong, it isn't him, if there is someone named Simon Lewis that I **don't **know that I've never heard of. Other than maybe from those voices, but I pretend I don't hear those. Actually, I've already told you that, so stop trying to make me talk about it. Back to the people that are here and bothering me currently… Currently in the plot-line of this story, I mean.

A/N: Oops ran out of time, looks like you'll have to wait until next week. T33H33.

Wh4t T3r3z1 wh3r3? :P


	4. Chapter 4

"Natie(Which he pronounced Nate-y)! When did you get here?! Why didn't you say hi earlier?" Max questioned, still hyper even though he was obviously tired. A little shadowhunter needs his rest. He jogs over to hug my leg, and I let out a sigh. Isabelle walks over as well. How the hell does her hair look so perfect right now? Did she spend like, fifteen minutes getting ready before she came into the room? That's just Isabelle for you, I guess.

"You never called, or, sent a letter, or visited or anything? What was that about, huh?" Isabelle tilts her head in annoyance. I was gone a long time. Too long. But it doesn't matter right now, does it, because I'm back. Right? Not really, I suppose. I just don't want to have to answer all those questions.

Then there was Simon. Holy shit, I just took a bullet to the head. Oh wait, that means I'm _dead _now. But that can't be, because I'm ALIVE. No seriously, I think I forgot to tell you about Simon before. He's my half-brother. Natalia and Simon Nightshade, two peas in a pod, one of the peas, though, looks a bit angry at another one for not telling him she was leaving and then forgetting to come back. Or stay in touch. Of course that wasn't really my fault, I was trying. Happened to be in a cellar, remember?

"What the, what the HECK, Nat? Where were you? What happened? You didn't call, or anything! And you never said goodbye either… What were you thinking that I would just understand? All I understood was that I thought you were dead." Simon screamed uselessly, breathlessly. I took a seat. This would surely be a long morning.

"So basically, what I'm saying is, that I have no clue what's happened." I finished. Of course that was pretty much a huge lie, and everyone would know that later. Not that I could tell anyone. I didn't know enough to say anything. My head hurt just trying to think of what was going on.

Simon walked over and kissed my forehead gently, "Just go to sleep Nat. We can talk about this later if you want. I know it's been a rough night." I watched Jace walk around the table. Blinking, sighing, I stood up to hug him.

"You go to sleep too. You missed some of your beauty sleep." I suggested. Then I watched Alec and Isabelle. This was greatly exciting.

"You couldn't have called at all?" Isabelle asked weakly. I shook my head.

"I'm really sorry Is." She frowns. _Whatever_. And then I'm left with Alec. And Max, but he's sleeping on the table.

"I'm sorry I…"

"Not really though."

"You would've had to talk about it eventually."

"It fine, I don't care."

"Hodge might be awake soon. You might want to talk to him."

"Yeah, okay…" I shrug and carefully pick up Max to take him back to his room with Alec. I can't wait for… this afternoon? It's pretty early in the morning I think. Whatever happens, At least I'm here for now.

A/N: Sorry I couldn't update last week, I had a funeral to attend. And stuff. Also I wasn't very inspired. And stuff.

But thanks to everyone who's been reading, because I think there are some people who have. I'll make sure to keep this going for a while. Then I have another plan for Little Natalia… Ehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Updating? Probably better count on every other weekend. But I'll still try for every weekend anyhow. I had a party last weekend, okay?

"You're sure you don't remember seeing anyone's faces?" Hodge looks stern and critical. He looks like someone who knows something that I don't.

"I promise. If I'd seen something, I would tell you. They all had hoods on, 24/7." I sighed. Is he expecting me to keep something from him? Like, I would know something about whomever it was that had trapped me for so long, but yet I'd decided to keep the critical information from the people who I cared about.

"And there's nothing else that you know to tell me. Anything at all, before the Silent Brothers get here?" Hodge questions me in his strict voice. The same one I heard every time I broke a cup or accidentally lodged a knife in the wall too deep to get it out very easily.

I choke up the one memory that's hardest to picture, yet the most vivid when I see it, "They, they made me drink some sort of, I think it was poison. It was just once, but a-a lot of it. I was choking later in the night." It was probably the worst of the moments of my entire captivity. I thought I could taste something like demon's blood in whatever they'd made me drink too. That was just a night before the day, the one that for some reason seems so far away right now.

That night that one of them, in the hoods, dragged me out there to the bar with my hands tied behind my back. As _it _stood behind me untying them so carefully that there really wasn't much I could do to stop anything, I was so weak for some reason, and _it _was so strong. _It _spoke to me then. 'He's in there, your blonde friend, the cocky one. Go get him. This is a gift. You get to spend your last days with the ones you love. We're coming for all of you, soon.' _Its _hand brushed mine for one second; I hadn't noticed before that they weren't doing so until now. That feeling was magic. I would have noticed if it was there before.

"I-I think I'd be careful, at least, for a while. In case something could happen…" I looked down. Hodge didn't respond for a time. So I left. I sat on the bed in my 'new' room. They'd given me the same one I had before.

Simon walked in after a while and sat next to me. I sighed, playing with my thumbs. Distraction, what was I supposed to say?

"'m not here to question you 'bout anything." Simon put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off without looking up to see his face. I don't think I really could have.

"So what are you here for?" I asked.

"I was just gonna to see if you were alright."

"I'm fine. The Silent Brothers are going to be arriving soon enough. I'll talk to you at dinner." It was my signal that I needed to be alone. I suppose that I really didn't care if he stayed. Simon was never one to argue much anyhow. He ruffled my hair gently and walked out.

_I did something wrong again. _

A/N: The end.


End file.
